El gran mutante
by Paubright Sunny Lion
Summary: Leo y Rafa entran a un portal de una máquina del Kraang y llegan a una dimensión donde la ciudad de Nueva York está bajo el control de Destructor y sus hermanos menores están en el clan del pie, Mikey como un soldado y Donnie como un feroz mutante que aterroriza a la ciudad, ahora Leo y Rafa deben ayudar a Mikey a recuperar a Donnie y a acabar con Destructor.
1. En otra dimensión

**¡MI PRIMER FANFIC! (Con más de un capitulo)** Estoy muy emocionada, he escrito fanfics antes, pero muy pocas personas lo leían, y ahora lo leerán muchas personas (Eso creo) y en verdad me emociona eso. Ahora mencionare datos del fanfic que escribí para ustedes:

 **Título del fanfic:** EL GRAN MUTANTE.

 **Personajes principales:** Leonardo, Rafael, **Donatello** , Miguel Ángel.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Destructor, Garra de tigre, Razhar, Cara de pez, Stockman, Abril O'Neal, Casey Jones, Splinter (Los tres últimos no salen mucho que digamos).

Aunque no lo crean el fanfic trata de Donnie aunque en este capítulo empieza con otra tortuga, pero luego verán que si trata de Donnie (Sonrío).

La serie de tortugas ninja obviamente no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon y estoy segura de que todos sabemos eso, si no, no te preocupes, solo estoy avisando.

Antes de comenzar a leer el fanfic, solo les diré una pequeña cosa…..….¡DISFRUTENLO! Y comenzamos :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … -

 **El gran mutante.**

Era una noche muy oscura y muy lluviosa, las cuatro tortugas estaban en las alcantarillas durmiendo en sus cuartos, o bueno, solo tres de ellos, y el que no estaba dormido, era Leonardo, ya que tenía una gran curiosidad que no lo dejaba dormir, la curiosidad era sobre la máquina que Donatello encontró en artefactos olvidados del kraang, Leo quería saber más de ese gran artefacto, entro al laboratorio y ahí lo vio, la maquina parecía ser una máquina para llevarte a otra dimensión, ya que la máquina era grande y con un hoyo vacío en medio en el cual cabía un adulto grande.

Leonardo estaba a punto de prender la máquina, hasta que recordó lo que Donnie advirtió sobre la máquina.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Chicos, no vallan a tocar la máquina, puede ser peligroso- Ese era Donnie, quien advertía sobre el gran artefacto._

 _¿Por qué?- Ese era Rafa, quien siempre tenía su expresión molesta._

 _Porque en las advertencias dice que la dimensión puede llegar a ser brutal para la persona que va a entrar y también leí que muchos Kraang han muerto con tan solo entrar, así que le voy a hacer pruebas- Dijo Donnie mirando la máquina._

 _Awwwww, pero yo quería entrar a otra dimensión, tal vez a una donde todo este hecho de pizza- Dijo un Mikey frustrado y triste._

 _Tal vez podamos, pero luego de que le haga las pruebas- Entonces Donnie lo tapo con una sábana blanca- Vámonos._

 _Sí, tenemos que entrenar con Splinter, vamos- Dijo Leo saliendo del laboratorio._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Leo sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo vivo y entonces apretó el botón y se prendió la máquina la cual empezó a formarse con espirales verdes y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escucho una voz.

Parece que no soy el único que tiene gran curiosidad por la máquina- Leo supo quién era, y al voltearse, vio a su hermano, Rafael.

Si, lo sé, quisiera saber a qué dimensión nos llevaría- Dijo Leo viendo los espirales.

Sí, yo también… ¿Y si entramos los dos?- Dijo Rafa con una sonrisa

Los dos se vieron y entonces estaba hecho, los dos entrarían sin importar lo que pase y la siguiente escena ya saben cuál fue. Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo, veían los espirales verdes que cada vez se movían más y más rápido hasta que al fin aterrizaron en un colchón viejo el cual a lado estaban cuatro botes de basura.

Los dos se levantaros y sobaron sus cabezas y al abrir los ojos, vieron la diferente dimensión en la que estaban.

Era la ciudad de Nueva York entre humo y muchas cosas rotas, como las ventanas y los coches y en algunas ventanas salía fuego. Era de día, pero el sol era tapado por muchas nubes que estaban combinadas entre gris y café lo cual se veía horrible.

Leo y Rafa se vieron con sorpresa y entonces decidieron inspeccionar. Saltaban de techo en techo hasta que llegaron a un enorme lugar que parecía un castillo de terror con una bandera grande que estaba hasta arriba con el escudo del clan del pie y eso los aterrorizo.

Decidieron seguir investigando hasta que se encontraron con Garra de Tigre.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que siguen vivos?! Creí que él había acabado con ustedes- Grito Garra de Tigre muy enojado y a la vez sorprendido. Leo y Rafa notaron algo que Garra de Tigre mencionó, ¿Quién era "El"? y por estar distraídos, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por robopies.

No te preocupes, esta vez quedaran aniquilados- Dijo Razhar gruñendo como un perro rabioso, o, bueno, igual que un perro rabioso.

Leo y Rafa sacaron sus armas y los robopies empezaron a atacar y mientras los dos hermanos peleaban, Garra de tigre llamo a Destructor.

Maestro, Leonardo y Rafael siguen vivos, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con ellos? -Le pregunto a Destructor.

[Mmmmmm, enviare a uno de mis mejores soldados, llegara en 2 minutos]- Dijo Destructor y entonces colgó.

Garra de tigre sonrió con una mirada maléfica ya que sabía que soldado era- ¡RETIRADA!

Al escuchar esto, los robopies desaparecieron junto con Garra de tigre y Razhar lo cual Leo y Rafa se miraron algo confundidos ya que el clan del pie no eran de retirarse rápido.

Eso fue extraño- Dijo Leo mirando a Rafa- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado en esta dimensión?

No tengo idea, pero Nueva York se ve horrible- Dijo Rafa mirando los edificios.

Si, debemos averiguar más de este lugar- Y con eso, Leo y Rafa se retiraron, o bueno, al casi irse del lugar de la pelea contra el clan del pie, un soldado apareció al cual reconocieron perfectamente.

Leo y Rafa lo miraron con gran sorpresa, no lo podían creer, era una pesadilla para los dos hermanos mayores, de verdad que se sorprendieron al ver al soldado que Destructor había mandado.

¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! Se supone que habían muerto ambos- Dijo el soldado quien se acercó a los dos hermanos.

¿M…..M….Mi…Mikey?- Dijo Leonardo en verdad sorprendido.

Así es, el soldado que Destructor había enviado, era Miguel Ángel, el cual era el segundo mejor soldado que Destructor tenía.

Sí, soy Miguel Ángel, el segundo mejor soldado de Destructor- Mencionó Mikey guardando sus espadas.

¡¿Cómo es que esto pasó?!- Grito Rafael esperando a que Mikey respondiera.

Mmmmmm, supongo que son de otra dimensión- Dijo Mikey acercándose a sus dos hermanos.

Sí, no somos de aquí- Dijo Leo.

Se nota, si fueran de aquí tendrían cicatrices en todas partes- Dijo Mikey con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, pero, tienes que decirnos… ¿Cómo es que Nueva York termino así?- Dijo Leonardo preocupado por su hermano menor, quien tenía algunas cicatrices en los brazos, en las piernas y obviamente en el caparazón.

Agh…síganme- Y entonces Mikey comenzó a caminar por el camino de la derecha y los hermanos mayores no tuvieron opción y siguieron a Mikey.

Los tres habían llegado a la guarida de Destructor, y al entrar fueron a la habitación de Mikey y al entrar al cuarto, no había nada, solo había una cama en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo estaba su uniforme de repuesto colgado, una televisión y una puerta el cual obviamente era un baño, aunque lo que sorprendió a los hermanos, era que nadie estaba en la guarida.

Les contare lo que paso- Dijo Mikey viendo a sus hermanos seriamente y con los brazos en la espalda.

CONTINUARA…

…

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic, si les gusta, pues me alegra, porque esta idea es de las mejores que he tenido (Aun tengo varias ideas, pero, los publicare poco a poco).**

 **Dejen un review y díganme si quieren que continúe y por favor, si les está empezando a gustar este fanfic, recomiéndenlo, se los agradecería mucho, porque apenas soy nueva y no sé cómo funciona esto aún.**

 **Bueno, los veo en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye tortufans.**


	2. Lo que pasó esa noche

Aquí Paubright con el segundo capítulo de **EL GRAN MUTANTE** , para empezar, quiero decirles que esta es de mis ideas más impactantes que han pasado por mi cerebro, y me alegra tanto el compartirlo con ustedes, en verdad me siento feliz.

Perdónenme si el fanfic tiene faltas de ortografía, es que mi computadora a veces falla (Muy pocas veces).

Las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nickelodeon (Obviamente).

La idea del fanfic es mía, así que no la roben, porque una vez me robaron, Emmm, en realidad no fue un fanfic, fue una imagen que cree y me enoje mucho.

 **Datos que deben saber:** Leo y Rafa tienen 16 años al igual que Mikey y Donnie de la otra dimensión.

Destructor tiene un secreto o más bien, un temor, que pronto sabrán cual es.

Listo, eso es todo lo que voy a decir, ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

…

Leo y Rafa estaban sentados en la cama de Mikey y este estaba parado viendo a sus hermanos seriamente.

Todo comenzó hace 1 año (Cuando tenían 15) ustedes dos nos abandonaron, nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta- Empezó a contar Mikey mientras veía a sus hermanos que en realidad eran de otra dimensión.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Leo un poco preocupado y confundido.

No lo sé, solo se fueron…en fin, Donnie y yo quedamos solos, Splinter estaba gravemente herido, así que Donnie lo cuidaba en su cuarto (El de Splinter). Una noche, Donnie y yo estábamos en el laboratorio buscando un medicamento para Splinter...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Creo que esta es- Dijo Donnie revisando el medicamento._

 _Espero que sea ese, Splinter en verdad se siente mal- Dijo Mikey preocupado- Y además, Leo y Rafa nos dejaron solos- Comenzó a entristecerse._

 _No te preocupes Mikey, algún día volverán….espero- Dijo Donnie viendo a su hermanito._

 _De repente, se empezaron a oír muchas pisadas._

 _¿Q-Que es eso?- Pregunto un Mikey un poco asustado._

 _No lo sé- Dijo Donnie y en un momento después, las puertas del laboratorio explotaron y entraron varios ninjas del clan del pie- Ay no, ¡Nos encontraron!_

 _Entonces Los robopies comenzaron a atacarlos, Donnie y Mikey no podían resistir mucho, eran demasiados robopies y entonces sintieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayeran inconscientes._

 _Despertaron arrodillados y amarrados en el laboratorio de Stockman, no podían moverse, y además estaban débiles._

 _Hasta que al fin despiertan, tortugas- Dijo Destructor saliendo de las sombras- Parece que sus hermanos los dejaron solos- Empezó a caminar hacia ellos._

 _D-Donnie…tengo miedo- Le susurro Mikey a Donnie._

 _No te preocupes Mikey, todo estará bien….te lo prometo- Susurro Donnie con una voz protectora y segura, lo cual hizo que Mikey se tranquilizara._

 _Stockman, es hora del plan 13- Dijo Destructor viendo a Donatello con una cara siniestra lo cual hizo que Donnie se asustara un poco._

 _Enseguida maestro Destructor- Dijo Stockman quien empezó a presionar botones y los hermanos vieron que la gran pecera, que estaba en medio de todo, comenzaba a llenarse de mutageno y Stockman apretó otro botón el cual hizo que se esparciera ADN de un animal._

 _Comencemos de una vez- Menciono Destructor- Robopies, tírenlo al mutageno._

 _Y entonces los robopies agarraron a Donatello y antes de tirarlo al mutageno, Destructor hablo._

 _Últimas palabras, tortuga- Le hablo a Donatello._

 _Paso un buen rato y entonces Donnie hablo- No, no tengo nada que decir._

 _Y entonces los robopies lo tiraron al mutageno._

 _¡NOOOOOOO, DONNIEEEEE!- Mikey estaba llorando como jamás lo había hecho, el único hermano que había estado con el después de la desaparición de Leo y Rafa, había mutado, pero, ¿En qué?_

 _El mutageno se esparcía un poco, pues Donnie empezaba a mutar, entonces salió y Mikey al verlo, quedo impactado, Donnie se había convertido en un monstruo volador el cual comenzó a escupir fuego de color azul en todo el lugar, se había vuelto una bestia._

 _¡SHAAAAAAAAA! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAA!- Donnie empezó a volar y quemar todo el lugar, incluso comenzó a atacar a Destructor, pero se notaba que era toda una bestia, empezaba a atacar a Destructor como nadie lo había hecho y entonces lo tiro al suelo, estaba a punto de matarlo o más bien, quemarlo, pero Garra de tigre lo sujeto de la cara y lo empezó a jalar._

 _Quédate quieto, bestia- Comenzó a decir Garra de tigre, pero Donnie se resistía, se había vuelto mucho más salvaje que cabeza de piel cuando despertaba._

 _¡SHRRAAAAAAAA!- Donnie se liberó y pudo escapar haciendo un hoyo que hizo que se derrumbara poco a poco el lugar._

 _¡AAAHHH!- Grito Mikey al caer del piso donde estaba arrodillado, ya que el piso se destruyó y cayo 4 pisos abajo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Yo pude escapar, me libere rápido, pero nunca olvidare lo que paso haya- Termino de contar Mikey y sus hermanos miraban al suelo.

¿Y…qué paso después?- Pregunto Rafa.

Donnie destruyo todo Nueva York, es por eso que la ciudad está en caos- Mikey agarro una cinta de video y la puso en la tele- Solo vean esto- Y prendió la tele.

Nueva York está en un completo caos, el gran mutante está destruyendo todo, AAAHHH- Es atacado el reportero por Donnie quien le rugió a la cámara y lo destrozo- Donnie estuvo destruyendo todo por 4 meses hasta que Destructor al fin lo capturo, aunque no fue fácil. Las armas eléctricas solo hacían que sacara rayos de su boca, como si en vez de escupir fuego, escupiera rayos. Los tranquilizantes hacían que se enfureciera más y los golpes solo lo hacían más resistente.

Pero si lo capturaron, debería estar aquí ¿Verdad?- Se preguntó Rafa.

Si, está en el calabozo encadenado, los candados son lo único que lo mantiene quieto- Menciono Mikey.

Entonces hay que ir a verlo- Dijo Leo levantándose de la cama.

Muy bien, síganme y no se separen y les pediré que sean cuidadosos, es muy salvaje al estar con diferentes personas, o mutantes- Dijo Mikey quien salido del cuarto y empezó a correr con sus hermanos siguiéndole el paso.

CONTINUARA…

…

 **Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo, hoy no estaba muy inspirada, pero intente dar lo mejor posible.**

 **Okey, dejen su review para que pueda saber si les gusto y por favor, si pueden, recomienden a sus amigos de leerlo, plis, se los agradecería mucho, gracias.**

 **Bye, Bye tortufans.**


	3. Hora del plan

Hoy continuaremos con el fanfiction, yeeeeiiiiiiii, que emoción, espero que les guste el capítulo número 3.

Les pediré que por favor recomienden este fanfic, se los agradecería mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, así que por favor, recomiéndelo.

Perdón si tiene faltas de ortografía.

Bueno, disfrútenlo

…

Los hermanos llegaron a los calabozos del clan del pie, era un largo pasillo lleno de oscuridad y suciedad, Mikey guío a sus hermanos hasta que los paro.

¿Por qué paramos?- Pregunto Leo un poco asustado por el horrible lugar.

Aquí es, esperen un momento- Mikey se puso al frente de la jaula rodeada de paredes y al frente con tubos y los hermanos comenzaron a oír rugidos agudos. No sabían que era, estaban a lado de la jaula lo único que veían era a Mikey frente de la jaula.

¡SHAAAAAAAARRRRR!- Se escuchó dentro de la jaula- No me rujas, sabes por qué estas encadenado- Dijo Mikey hablando un poco con su hermano- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr- Fue lo único que se oyó dentro- Vengan- Le dijo Mikey a sus hermanos y estos al acercarse, vieron dentro de la jaula y ahí estaba su hermano monstruo, pero, lo miraban raro, pues no estaba en su forma monstruo, estaba en forma tortuga con ojos de reptil y algunas líneas azules en su piel.

¿Por qué no está en su forma monstruo?- Pregunto Rafa.

Si, ¿Y cómo es que esta en esta forma?- Pregunto Leo.

Lo descubrimos 2 días después de capturarlo- Dijo Mikey recordando el día.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Estaban en la guarida de Destructor, los ninjas del pie tenían a Donatello sujetado con cadenas, muchas cadenas. Destructor se paró de su trono y Donnie le rugía con furia._

 _¡SHAAAAAAAARRR!- Rugía Donnie en su forma monstruo, hace rato que estaba encadenado y seguía rugiendo sin parar hasta que Destructor se arto._

 _¡YA BASTA!- Destructor lo golpeo tan fuerte que la bestia retrocedió y empezó a cambiar de forma a la de una tortuga, la tortuga que era antes, solo que con ojos de reptil y con líneas azules en su piel, en los brazos, en las piernas, incluso en la cara y en el caparazón- Mmmmmm, interesante._

 _Señor, descubrí que el mutageno que usamos en Donatello tenía un poco de retromutageno- Empezó a hablar Stockman mientras Destructor miraba a la tortuga que ahora parecía un animal salvaje._

 _Llévenlo al calabozo, y encadénenlo muy bien, no quisiera que esta bestia escape- Dijo Destructor mirando a Donnie quien le gruñía._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Valla….no creí que fuera tan salvaje para usar tantas cadenas- Dijo Leo mirando a Donnie-

Si, luego de que lo encadenaran, Destructor peleo con Splinter, fue una guerra muy potente- Conto Mikey quien miraba a sus hermanos.

Oye…después de esa batalla ¿Splinter murió?- Pregunto Rafa con preocupación.

Digamos que sí y no.

¡¿Eh?!- Se miraron confundidos- ¿A qué te refieres Mikey?- Pregunto Leo.

Luego de la batalla si murió, pero antes de eso Splinter hizo un movimiento y su alma entro en el cuerpo de Donnie- Los hermanos se sorprendieron- Yo diría que aún puede vivir, solo que para eso, Donnie tendría que hacer el truco que Splinter hizo y para eso Donnie necesita recuperar su memoria.

Bueno, entonces lo haremos, recuperaran sus vidas de antes- Dijo Leo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mikey- Se los prometemos- Dijo mirando a Rafa con una cara decidida.

Muy bien, pero primero, debemos ir con Casey y Abril, están en la granja. Después de la destrucción que Donnie provoco, ellos escaparon, pues les dije que se mantuvieran a salvo- Dijo Mikey quien empezaba a correr para salir del calabozo mientras sus hermanos lo seguían.

Los tres hermanos salieron de la ciudad en tres motos del clan del pie, tardaron unas horas hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino: La granja de la familia O'neil.

¡Casey, Abril, soy Miguel Ángel!- Al decir esto, Abril y Casey salieron de la casa para saludarlo, pero al ver a Leo y Rafa, quedaron sorprendidos.

C-Creí que habían desaparecido- Dijo Abril quien tomaba la mano de Casey.

Emmm, lo que pasa es que...- Empezó a hablar Leo, pero Mikey interrumpió.

Ambos son de otra dimensión- Termino Mikey la oración de Leo.

Eso tiene sentido- Dijo Casey quitando su cara de sorpresa.

Chicos, debemos regresar, tenemos una idea para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y para eso, nos tienen que ayudar- Hablo Mikey con Casey y Abril.

Pero el clan del pie nos encontraría- Dijo Abril- El clan del pie es más fuerte que nunca.

Lo sé, pero créanme, esto funcionara, presiento que todo será como antes- Dijo Mikey para convencerlos de ayudarlo a él y a sus hermanos mayores.

Abril y Casey lo pensaron un poco y asintieron.

Bueno, mañana empezaremos, tenemos que prepararnos para lo que sea- Dijo Leo y todos entraron en la casa.

Mañana iban a comenzar todo y debían asegurar que todo saliera bien aunque obviamente tendrían unos problemas más adelante.

CONTINUARA…...

…..

 **Aquí termino y perdón si tarde mucho para al fin subirlo, es que no tengo tiempo, en fin, déjenme sus reviews y si les gustan mis fanfics por favor recomiéndenme, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Bye, Bye tortufans.**


End file.
